


ПЛиО-драбблы

by NatBarrett



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Все драбблы были написаны в 2013-2014 годах





	1. Прятки

**Author's Note:**

> Все драбблы были написаны в 2013-2014 годах

***********************************************************************************************  
Прятки.  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/1787318  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Арья; Робб.

Рейтинг: G

Жанры: Повседневность  
Размер: Драббл, 1 страница  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
– Давай в прятки? – Тринадцатилетний Робб спокойно и уверенно улыбнулся.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
не ищите смысла. люблю Арью. люблю Робба. просто захотелось по ним что-то написать.

 

Замок в Винтерфелле был огромный. Немного мрачный, со слоем снега на крышах даже в относительно теплую погоду. 

Арья облазила и изучила его так, как, наверное, не знал его ее отец. Все, начиная от комнаты родителей и заканчивая пыльными и темными подвалами, в которых хранится крепкое вино и всякий хлам. Было немного страшно, чего уж тут, но замирание в сердце стоило того. Арье нравилось открывать комнату за комнатой. Она знала, что ровно в полночь в винном погребе встречаются одна из фрейлин и повар и занимаются такими вещами, о которой Арье лучше не знать, что в кухне, в огромном буфете живет лохматый пес, без одного уха, которого тайно приютил кто-то из жителей замка.

– Давай в прятки? – Тринадцатилетний Робб спокойно и уверенно улыбнулся. Он думает, что знает замок лучше всех. Арья насмешливо фыркнула и кивнула головой. – Ты водишь! Если ты меня не найдешь, то… – Он замолчал и подмигнул ей. 

Арья искала его долго. И в грешном винном погребе, и в кухне, даже в комнату возмутившейся от этого Сансы заглянула, но найти брата так и не смогла. Оно и неудивительно – замок просто огромен, и чтобы проверить здесь все комнаты потребуется день точно, может и больше.

– Глупый Робб. – Арья зашла в свою комнату, опасаясь засады в лице септы Мордейн, которая, по словам Джона, искала ее. – Я сдаюсь, – тихо сказала она, даже ни к кому не обращаясь.

– Вот и отлично. – Арья вздрогнула, услышав голос. Она обернулась. Из-под ее кровати, отряхиваясь от пыли, вылез довольный Робб. – Я выиграл!

Арья не могла и слова вымолвить от нахлынувшей на нее обиды. Она молча скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась. Девочка слышала веселый и добродушный смех Робба, его приближающиеся шаги.

– Ну чего, малая? – Он внезапно возник перед ее лицом. Арья нахмурилась. Она не должна была проиграть, ведь она лучше всего знает этот замок! – Думаешь, одна исследуешь дом ночью? – Его теплая рука потрепала Арью по голове. 

– Ты видел меня? – удивленно спросила девочка. Ее брат кивнул. – Только папе не говори!

– Без проблем, – ответил Робб. – Только если поцелуешь меня. – Его палец указал на щеку. Арья пожала плечами, подтянулась на носочках и клюнула старшего брата в щеку.

– Но постой, – она расплылась в хитрой улыбке, – а если я все расскажу отцу? Про то, что ты шастаешь ночью по замку?

Робб казался озадаченным. Лишь на мгновение. Потом он весело усмехнулся и одобрительно посмотрел на сестру.

– Умна не по годам. Чего ты хочешь?

Арья коварно улыбнулась. Уж она-то что-нибудь придумает.


	2. Деревянный меч

***********************************************************************************************  
Деревянный меч  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/1882005  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Робб; Арья

Рейтинг: G

Жанры: ПовседневностьПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 2 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
– Арья, так нельзя, – подходя к ней, сказал ее старший брат. – Разве тебе не говорили, что истинная леди не должна так вести себя? Она должна быть вежливый и учтивой. И не я должен тебя этому учить. А вот драться на мечах – почему бы и нет? Научу с радостью.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
опять бессмысленная зарисовка, но меня не остановишь.

 

Робб Старк всегда старался во всем походить на своего отца. Этот приказной тон, напряженная походка, даже взгляд – он пытался копировать взгляд Эддарда. Мрачный, задумчивый, грозный. Но у него получалось плохо.

Джон Сноу не пытался копировать своего отца ни в чем. Он смотрел мягче, говорил быстрее, а походка была медленней, чем у Неда. Но иногда Робб замечал взгляд свой матери, направленный на Джона. Она видела в бастарде своего мужа (не без печали, конечно).

А Робб был Талли. Мать говорила, что он должен гордится этим – он похож на своего деда, сильного, волевого, могучего. Но не сейчас, когда Хостер Талли, его дед, лежал прикованный к кровати и называл служанку «Кет».

Арья и Джон – два волка, два Старка. Арья, с ее вытянутым лицом и темно-русыми волосами; Джон – с повадками Эддарда.

– Не видел Нимерию? – спросила Арья. Она была уставшей, тяжело дышащей. На голове вместо прически леди – воронье гнездо, которое так расстраивало леди Кейтилин. Которое заставляло лорда Эддарда улыбаться. – Она убежала, когда септа Мордейн затащила меня вышивать, – недовольно сказала девочка и фыркнула. Вышивание было ее нелюбимым занятием, и все обитатели Винтерфелла это знали.

– Я ее не видел, – с улыбкой ответил Робб, облокачиваясь на деревянный меч. Бран стоял в стороне и стрелял из лука, о чем-то радостно говоря с Джоном. Они не заметили Арью. – И Серый Ветер куда-то убежал…

Девочка смотрела на них с завистью. У нее также были болячки на пальцах, но не от меча и лука, а от острой иглы, которой Арья то и дело промахивалась и тыкала в подушечки пальцев. Ойкала, вздыхала и продолжала это глупое, скучное занятие.

– Почему я родилась не мальчиком? – недовольно сказала она. «Тогда бы ты еще больше походила на нашего отца», – с грустью подметил Робб. – Тренировалась бы сейчас с вами, а не работала иглой с Сансой и ее глупой подружкой.

– Арья, так нельзя, – подходя к ней, сказал ее старший брат. – Разве тебе не говорили, что истинная леди не должна так вести себя? Она должна быть вежливый и учтивой. И не я должен тебя этому учить. А вот драться на мечах –почему бы и нет? Всегда с радостью.

Арье показалось, что она ослышалась. Она посмотрела на Робба, на меч в его руке и быстро кивнула.

– Пока септа меня не нашла!

Брат подал ей деревянный меч, перед этим обмотав рукоятку бинтами. «Руки леди не должны быть в занозах», – говорил он, осторожно передавая ей в ее руки оружие, хоть и ненастоящее.

Ах, видела бы это леди-мать! Она бы разозлилась, с внезапным злорадством подумала Арья, держа в руках тяжелый для нее меч.

Септа Мордейн нашла их слишком быстро. Грубо вырвала из рук Арьи меч, недовольно посмотрела на Робба, отругала девочку и увела ее. Робб смотрела на сестру с жалостью. И когда септа начала ее уводить, успел шепнуть сестре на ухо:

– Не забывай прием «половины меча». Еще повторим.

Из глаз девочки сразу исчезла та печаль.

– Обязательно! – Тоже шепотом.

И сейчас он не пытался копировать Эддарда Старка. И провожал сестру взглядом Хостера Талли. Взглядом Робба Старка.


	3. Алейна Стоун

***********************************************************************************************  
Алейна Стоун  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/2092321  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Санса Старк

Рейтинг: G

Жанры: Драма  
Размер: Драббл, 1 страница  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Она – Алейна. Алейна Стоун.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Она – Алейна Стоун. Бастард лорда-протектора Орлиного Гнезда, грустная девушка с темно-русыми волосами, которая никогда не видела севера, никогда не видела Винтерфелла, не имела мать, братьев и сестер.

Роберт Аррен часто называл ее по имени. «Алейна! Алейна! Почитай мне сказку про Крылатого Рыцаря!». «Санса, – мысленно поправляла она его, но молчала. – Какая же я Санса? Я Алейна Стоун». «Алейна, – вновь настойчиво звал Роберт. – Ты слышишь, Алейна?». «Не называй меня так», – с раздражением думала она, но только улыбалась и говорила: «Конечно, Зяблик, пойдем».

Она рассказывала ему сказки, но сказки не про Крылатого Рыцаря, а те, что в детстве слышала от старой Нэн. Про великанов, про Иных, про одичалых. «Мне страшно, Алейна! – выкрикивал Роберт. – Не хочу эти сказки! Хочу про Крылатого Рыцаря».

– Подойди ко мне, Алейна, – со спокойной улыбкой говорил лорд Петир. Алейна кивала и подходила к нему. – Поцелуй отца, Алейна, – он притягивал ее к себе, целовал губы.

«Я не могу поцеловать отца, лорд Бейлиш, – думалось ей, – моему отцу отрубили голову на моих глазах. Ты не мой отец. Я не Алейна. Я Алейна».

– Ты, верно, хочешь помолиться Богам? – спрашивал Мизинец, задумчиво смотря в окно, на падающий снег. «Зима близко», – вспомнила Санса и сглотнула комок. – Жаль, что здесь нет септона.

«Не нужен мне ваш септон. Мне нужно сердце-древо».

– Алейна, я тебе как младший брат? – обнимая ее за талию и прижавшись к ней, спрашивал Роберт. Девушка гладила его по волосам, улыбалась.

– Конечно, Зяблик. Конечно. – «Какой же ты мне брат. Мои браться – Робб, Бран, Рикон. И Джон Сноу». Но она молчала.

Взгляд Лина Корбрея ее пугал. Он смотрел на нее с каким-то равнодушием, но одновременно изучающе, запоминая. «Ублюдок Мизинца», – читалось в его глазах, с презрением. Алейна опускала голову, смотря на пол. «Я не ублюдок Мизинца. Я Санса Старк». И испуганно оглядывалась, надеясь, что никто не читает ее мысли. «Глупости, ты Алейна Стоун».

Алейна совсем не плакала – она Стоун. Мия бы начала ее презирать, узнай, что она проливает слезы. «Ты из камня. Об этом говорит твоя фамилия», – наверное, сказал бы она. Алейна бы хмыкнула. «Я Старк. Поэтому я не плачу. Я волчица. Волчицы не плачут».

– Вот что я дарю тебе, милая Санса: Гарри, Гнездо и Винтерфелл.

Она – Санса. Санса Старк. Дочь мертвых лорда и леди Винтерфелла, веселая девушка с рыжими волосами, которая больше всего хочет на север, в Винтерфелл, которая хочет увидеть настоящего отца, мать, братьев и сестру.


	4. "Теон"

«Теон»  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/2157077  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Теон Грейджой; Джейни Пуль

Рейтинг: G

Жанры: Ангст, ДрамаПредупреждения: Элементы гета  
Размер: Драббл, 1 страница  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Джейни произносит его имя тихо-тихо, боясь, что ее могут услышать.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Джейни произносит его имя тихо-тихо, боясь, что ее могут услышать, голос у неё потерял былую звонкость и стал кротким, но не спокойным. «Теон», – испуганно шепчет она и затравленно оглядывается – нет ли где поблизости парней бастарда или, что еще хуже, самого Рамси. Но нет, только черная сука Хелисента была свидетелем этому опасному слову.

«Теон», – срывается с искусанных в кровь губ Джейни, когда она лежит под Рамси. Теон, стоящий недалеко, в ужасе закрывает глаза и ощущает дрожь по всему телу. «Теон? Нет здесь никаких Теонов, – шипит Рамси, хватая жену за волосы. – Так ведь, Вонючка?» «Да, м’лорд», – тихо отвечает Грейджой, сжимая оставшиеся пальцы. «Вонючка молодец. – Джейни вскрикивает, когда Болтон хватает ее за запястье. – Тебе многому предстоит у него научиться».

«Теон», – плачет лже-Арья, прижимаясь к нему, игнорируя исходящий от него смрад. Грейджой гладит ее по волосам и говорит: «Ну что же Вы, леди Арья, никакой я не Теон. Я Вонючка. Рифма тучка». А сам думает о своём имени, коротком, но тягучем, о котором не задумывался в жизни никогда. Тогда Джейни вскакивает и со слезами на глазах хватает его за обезображенную, когда-то крепко держащую меч, руку. «Нет, ты Теон. Теон Грейджой. Спаси меня, спаси, спаси». «Совсем обезумела, – с жалостью думает Вонючка, стирая слезы с щек девушки, – с Рамси сложно не обезуметь».

«Теон, – еле слышно говорит она, кутаясь в шерсть какого-то животного. Раньше бы Теон с легкостью определил, какого, но сейчас все позабыл. – Теон, куда мы идем?» «На Стену, леди Арь… Джейни. К вашему… к Джону Сноу».  
«Он сразу поймет, кто я, – бледнеет Джейни. – А что он сделает с тобой, Теон?»  
Об этом он старался не думать.

«Теон, – с облачком пара выдыхает Джейни его имя, грея пальцы под тяжелыми мехами. – Куда же ты? Не бросай меня!»  
«Я не бросаю тебя, Джейни. – Впервые за долгое время он спокойно обращается к кому-то на „ты“. – Вот Стена. Тебе дадут приют. Мне же… – Теон горько улыбается, ощущая, как собственные слезы замерзают на впалых щеках. – Прощай».

«Теон», – скажет она в последний раз, и голос её обретёт прежнюю звонкость, которую не скроют даже душащие слёзы, прежде чем Железный Принц исчезнет в не по-осеннему суровой метели.  
И больше не произнесет это имя никогда.


	5. Ракушки

***********************************************************************************************  
Ракушки  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/2302162  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Теон; Аша (Яра)

Рейтинг: G

Жанры: АнгстПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 1 страница  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Аша в детстве подарила ему горсть соленых от морской воды ракушек.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Аша в детстве подарила ему горсть соленых от морской воды ракушек. Перебирала свои и, не глядя, всунула в ладонь заинтересованного брата штук пять, маленьких и больших, совершенно разных. Теон тогда фыркнул, сделал вид, что выкинул их. Аша без обиды пожала плечами и продолжила сортировать ракушки – особенно красивые складывала в маленький мешочек на поясе, остальные же безжалостно выбрасывала в море.

Теон иногда рассматривал их перед сном, поглаживал пальцами, даже давал им имена (хотя все равно потом забывал эти имена и называл ракушек заново). После складывал их в шкатулку и прятал под кровать – не дай Бог старшие братья увидят!

Аша, кажется, знала об этом. Посмеивалась, но ничего не говорила. Ей вроде бы даже было приятно, хотя она никогда в этом бы не призналась.

Еще ракушки были единственным воспоминанием о Железных Островах в холодном Винтерфелле. О соленых брызгах на берегу, бьющих в лицо; о замке, большом и неприступном, на огромных скалах, поросший сырым мхом, окруженном вечно бушующей темно-зеленой водой, с чайками, сидевшими на стенах; об отце, задумчивом и строгом, но в мгновения внезапного проявления любви к семье хорошим человеком; о дяде Эйероне – веселом и разговорчивом, совсем не похожим на своего брата. И об Аше. О ее нелепой мужской походке, длинном носе, который портил ее красоту, темным волосам, пахнущим рыбой. Об Аше Теон скучал действительно сильнее всего.

Он вытащил старую шкатулку. С искусной резьбой – золотой, раскинувший длинные щупальца кракен посередине, и маленькие черные рыбки по бокам. Краска кое-где облезла, у некоторых рыбок не хватало хвостов и плавников, но для Теона эта шкатулка была самой чудесной.

Теон откинул крышку мозолистыми руками и хмыкнул. На дне аккуратно лежало ожерелье из ракушек – совершенно разных и очень красивых. Тех самых, Ашиных.

Эти ракушки – единственное, что связывает его с домом.

Эти ракушки – самая дорогая для него вещь во всем этом чертовом Вестеросе. Хотя они и не были сняты с мертвого тела поверженного врага.

И как бы заставить Ашу надеть их хоть ненадолго, когда совсем скоро Теон подарит их ей?

Может быть, она даже поймет, что это за ракушки.


	6. "Смерти"

***********************************************************************************************  
«Смерти»  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/2429447  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Григор Клиган

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Ангст, Даркфик  
Размер: Драббл, 2 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
Его девиз по жизни — «Не трогайте, пощадите!». Его гимн состоит из одной строчки — «Гореть тебе век после смерти!».

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Ему казалось, что гной сочился из его мозга, разрушая могучее тело. Ему казалось, огонь как-то пробрался внутрь, в его тело, и теперь ласково лижет его органы, что змеи поселились в его утроб и теперь перегрызают путь на свободу. Красные змеи. Ядовитые гадюки.

Григор Клиган никогда не орал от боли. От ярости — да, от радости победы тоже, но никогда от боли. И никогда он не думал, что боль бывает настолько ужасной, настолько невыносимой, что он готов был умереть. Он думал, что по щекам бежит пот — ручьями, нет, ливнем, наперегонки да шеи, но потом понял, что это не пот. Это слезы.

И хохотал. Хохотал так громко, как и орал. Вспоминал соленую влагу на щеках дорнийки Элии и на щеках своего брата, Сандора. И еще — еще много-много слез, не его слез, но их действительно было много. От ненависти и от страха, от горя. Ему было смешно, до того смешно, что щекотало грудь изнутри, но он никогда не смеялся и не улыбался. Но сейчас ему было все равно.

Мейстер Квиберн, ах этот чертов сукин сын, улыбался приторно-ласково, сочувствующе, Неведомый бы его побрал. Заливал в него маковое молоко, как будто оно могло помочь облегчить боль. И тут же звенел чем-то, доставал что-то, что было на вид страшнее двуручного меча, и, обеспокоенно хмурившись, начинал копошиться в его гнойных вонючих ранах. Боль, которая уже к тому моменту поутихла, прибегала вновь, как собака на кусок сырой оленины. Расползалась по всему его мощному телу, словно бы шептала на ухо: «За все грехи, Гора, за все грехи».

«Ты изнасиловал ее, — звенело в голове. — Пощадите моего сына! Он же совсем ребенок! — голосом Э-л-и-и. — Нет, брат! Отпусти!» — голос, полный боли и обиды.

И еще, еще голоса. Мольбы о помощи, проклятья, ругательства.

Его девиз по жизни — «Не трогайте, пощадите!». Его гимн состоит из одной строчки — «Гореть тебе век после смерти!». 

Мейстер Квиберн забирал факел и уходил — теперь перед глазами Горы оставалась только пустота и мрак, которая, как оказалось, совсем не однообразна. Вот он видит покрасневшими глазами Сандора и языки пламени, лижущие его лицо. Вот красивая дорнийка, жена принца и сестра принца, плачущая и злая. Лицо какой-то старухи, дочь которой он изнасиловал. И еще много, много, много лиц…

Иногда Григор засыпал. Проваливался в спасительную тьму, хотя для него она не была спасительной. Ему снились кошмары, все то, что он сделал при жизни. Вот смерть его сестры; умирающий у его ног, весь в крови крестьянин; хохочущая от безумия старушка, проклинающая его. И Гора просыпался, крупно вздрагивая, хотя шевелиться ему было больно.

Григора преследовали запахи. Запах гноя, его разлагающегося тела, зловонно-вязкий аромат мочи, соленый — слез. И металлический запах крови, который преследовал его всю жизнь. Этот запах был самым лучшим. Григор мог бы исповедаться, но зачем? Он ни о чем не сожалел. Совершенно ни о чем.

И Григор закрывал глаза и ждал. Чего? Мейстра Квиберна, ухода боли?

«Смерти».


	7. Она сходит с ума

***********************************************************************************************  
Она сходит с ума  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/2915138  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Джен  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Джейни Пуль, ее сын, Теон Грейджой

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Ангст, Драма, ДаркфикПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 2 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
— Он не виноват в том, что сделал его отец, — монотонно говорил Грейджой, осторожно приподнимая голову мальчика. Джейни думала, что готова выбросить ребенка в окно, что было так кстати открыто.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Винтерфелл утопал в зимних сугробах, мороз окутал его, как и пророчил герб некогда правящего здесь дома. Винтерфелл для Джейни стал оплотом личного безумия, жестокости - чужой и собственной.

Теон ловил её руки прежде, чем она смыкала их на шее младенца. Вейон смотрел на мать водянисто-голубыми глазами, и уголки его пухлых губ приподнимались вверх, так осознанно, что дыхание перехватывало, а сердце начинало ходить ходуном. Джейни посмотрела на него с нескрываемым отвращением, а после отворачиваясь вовсе, падая в объятия Теона. 

— Рамси, — шептала она, уткнувшись носом в грудь Грейджоя, и сама ужасалась тому, какими эмоциями отдают её тело и мысли на это имя. Теон вёл короткими без фаланг пальцами по ее растрепанным волосам.

— Нет, моя леди, Вейон. Его зовут Вейон. Он твой сын.

— И Рамси тоже. — Джейни отстранялась от него и злостью смотрела на ребенка. После чего выбегала из комнаты.

Она поняла, что беременна сразу после того, как бежала из плена болтонского ублюдка. Теон нашел Джейни с ножом, с помощью которого она хотела разрезать свой живот, чтобы своими же руками вытащить ребенка Рамси из себя. И вырвал ржавый клинок из ее рук так, словно вернулся старый Теон — ловкий и сильный, такой, каким она его помнила. Джейни тогда разрыдалась так сильно, что мейстеру пришлось опоить ее какими-то травами.   
Джейни ненавидела и боялась. 

На пятом месяце едва не случился выкидыш из-за трав кальцемантиса, которые она нашла в шкафчике мейстера под надписью «от детей».  
Кровь в низу живота и между ног отпечатывалась на грубой ткани северного платья. Не этого Джейни хотела - хотела юга, тонких накидок из шёлка и сказок про рыцарей.

На седьмом месяце родился мальчик - недоношенный, но удивительно крупный, темноволосый. И как только он открыл глаза, Джейни увидела бледную голубую пленку радужку глаз, а недовольный изгиб губ скривился в слишком похожей гримасе. Тогда же она закричала и едва не выбросила Вейона из своих рук. 

«Этот ублюдок не может носить имя моего отца!» — плакала потом она.

Джейни боялась. Боялась ребенка. Она пыталась кормить его грудью, что была покрыта шрамами и рубцами, тело было искалечено, и Джейни ненавидела себя так же сильно, как Рамси. Как сына. И тогда малыш укусил ее за сосок, нетерпеливо и жадно, пытаясь достать молока больше, чем мог.  
Ей казалось, что слабым укусом дёсен он оставил на ней ещё один болтонский след.

Теон спас ребенка, когда Джейни пыталась перерезать Вейону горло. И когда пыталась утопить его в теплой воде. И задушить подушкой. В глазах Теона, которые, казалось, принадлежали старику, плескались только грусть и понимание, но Джейни ненавидела себя за то, что причиняет ему столько боли, что не может просто полюбить мальчика, который не виноват в том, что его родитель — Рамси.

Она боялась до безумия, до яростной пелены в глазах, и сердце каждый раз заходилось бешено и тревожно. Однажды, думалось ей, Вейон подрастет и станет еще одним Рамси. Найдет своего Вонючку и свою… Джейни. И больше всего она боялась, что свою Джейни он не найдет. Зачем, если есть уже готовая рядом — его мать?

— Он ребенок. Просто ребенок. Он твой… нет, наш сын, — повторял Теон, держа Вейона за ручку. Джейни хотела размозжить голову сына о стену.

— Он не виноват в том, что сделал его отец, — монотонно говорил Грейджой, осторожно приподнимая голову мальчика. Джейни думала, что готова выбросить ребенка в окно, чтобы он утонул в обжигающе холодных снегах.

— Я люблю его, Джейни. И ты тоже полюби его, — улыбался Теон, проводя рукой по щекам Вейона. Пуль думала, как хочет закрыть эти водянистые глаза Рамси… Вейона.

Она сходит с ума.


	8. Лёд

***********************************************************************************************  
Лёд  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/2181039  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Гет  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Теон/Кейтилин

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: АнгстПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Драббл, 3 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
– Я искала утешения в твоих объятиях, потому, что ты не похож на Неда. Не нашла, увы.

Посвящение:  
квисту, в голове которого родился этот пейринг.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Б-же, убейте меня кто-нибудь за этот фанфик.  
серьезно, заоосенный Теон, слитая концовка. и смысла - ноль.   
ну ладно, я старалась.

 

Теон ощущал себя в Винтерфелле пленником, а не воспитанником. И причиной тому было в основном не равнодушно-спокойное отношение к нему Неда, не неприязнь, которую испытывает к кракену Джон Сноу (бастард!). И даже не мрачное выражение лица Робба, когда Грейджой лезет в их семейную жизнь, нет. Основная причина – холодное отношение леди Кейтилин.

Она была чертовски красивой, с волосами цвета меди, блестящей на солнце. С молочно-бледной кожей (впрочем, на Севере редко встречалась более темная). С холодными голубыми глазами, словно два драгоценных камня. Теон с изумлением наблюдал за ними. При виде Неда и их детей холод льда в глазах таял, при виде его, Грейджоя, вновь замерзал, а заметив Сноу, ожесточался вовсе.

Теон понял, что леди Старк привлекает его, когда ему исполнилось 17 лет. До этого он не очень-то щепетильно выбирал шлюх – главное, чтобы грудь побольше да лицо покраше, чем у Ходора. После того осознания смог спать только с рыжими.

Робб заметил это. Он хмурился, о чем-то задумывался, смотря на друга. А однажды, пока Бран с Джоном стреляли из лука, отвел Теона в сторону.

– Я все понял, – мрачно сообщил Робб, взъерошивая рукой такие же, как у своей матери, рыжие волосы. Теон похолодел, приготовившись оправдываться. – Рыжие шлюхи… Чтобы близко не подходил к моей сестре! – «Санса!» – с облегчением подумал Грейджой. И улыбнулся еще шире.

– Без проблем. К тому же она даже не расцвела. 

Робб, озадаченный тем, что Теон так легко согласился, подумал, что поступил слишком грубо. Он улыбнулся в ответ.

– Смотри мне! – И они оба рассмеялись.  
*  
Теон кончил и, не задумываясь, прошептал лишь одно имя. Роз, оттолкнув его, захохотала.

– Леди Кейтилин? – Она тряхнула рыжими локонами. – Так вот, значит, кто предмет твоих тайных желаний? – Теон хмуро поглядел на нее. – Неужели эта старуха. – Роз тронула его между ног, – лучше меня?

– Она не старуха, – ответил Грейджой хрипло – ее рука начала двигаться. – А уж лучше она, или нет, может сказать только Нед Старк. – Она опустилась перед ним на колени. – Нет. Уходи отсюда, – внезапно даже для самого себя сказал Грейджой. Шлюха молча пожала плечами, оделась и вышла.

«В следующий раз, – подумал Теон, – надо будет подыскать шлюху помолчаливей».  
*  
Расстроенной леди Кейтилин казалась еще прекрасней. Волосы-медь, собранные сзади в незамысловатую прическу, делали ее достижимей и человечней, чем южанки со своими сложными прическами. Лед в глазах, смотрящий на свечу, начал таять, но тут же перестал – погода в ее душе сменялась так же быстро, как сейчас на улице. Его тайно любимая женщина с внезапной яростью разорвала на две неровные части письмо, а губы беззвучно прошептали: «Нед».

– Миледи? – растерянно спросил Грейджой, пытаясь унять вспыхнувшую в душе ревность. Кейтилин, казалось, не слышала. – Миледи! – повторил Грейджой погромче. Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него тающим льдом.

– Позови Робба, – прошептала она, вновь отворачиваясь. Грейджой осторожно подобрал письмо и вышел из палатки, на ходу соединяя бумагу и читая, что на ней написано.

И выронил письмо на желтоватую траву.  
*  
Леди Кейтилин была много старше Робба, она была матерью и северянкой. Но Теон все равно удивился, когда понял, что она держится лучше сына. Держалась она хорошо, но волосы не были собраны сзади, а беспорядочно лежали на плечах, а льдинки смотрели на него, Теона, теплее (хотя, может ему это казалось).

– Миледи? – осторожно спросил он. Леди Старк слегка улыбнулась ему. – Миледи, Робб в лесу, он…

– Я знаю, – просто ответила Кейтилин. – Мой сын портит меч, – улыбка слетела с ее лица. 

Грейджой смотрел на нее с восторгом, старательно пряча его. Он впервые видел ее такой… человечной? Вряд ли Теон подобрал правильное прилагательное, но задумываться об этом не стал. Теон любовался Кейтилин, любовался эмоциями на ее лице, ее красотой и длинными тонкими пальцами, нервно теребящими платье. Он долго разглядывал ее, не заметив, что леди Кейтилин делает то же самое с ним.

– Не смотри на меня так, Теон, – спокойно сказала она, а глаза вновь стали замерзать. – Можешь идти. Поговори с Роббом, помоги пережить ему горе... – «У меня не получилось это сделать», – не сказала леди Старк, хотя Грейджой почувствовал, что хотела. Кивнув головой, он ушел  
*  
Теону казалось, что он видит сон – такое часто уже случалось. Леди Старк, шумя металлом его пряжек, снимала с него одежду. Только когда она уже разделась сама, Грейджой понял, что это не сон. Он резко сел, вслепую ища рукой покрывало. Не почувствовав его пальцами, Теон с раздражением нашел покрывало уже своими глазами и накинул на бедра и ноги.

– Что Вы делаете, миледи? – спросил он, резко вставая с неудобной кровати (впрочем, в военном походе не жалуются). Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но запнулся, забывая даже, как говорить – Кейтилин совсем сбросила платье.

Длинные рыжие волосы прикрывали соски, груди обвисли, на животе, даже при слабом сиянии свечи, виднелись синие и фиолетовые растяжки, но именно такую Кейтилин Грейджой мечтал увидеть уже давно. Он, все еще не отойдя от удивления, опустил взгляд пониже живота, силясь разглядеть, какие волосы там у нее, но из-за плохого освещения они казались ему темными, а может, такими и были.

Обретя, наконец, способность говорить, Теон сдернул с себя покрывало, протянул женщине.

– Вам нужнее, миледи, – сказал он, скорее отворачиваясь – тело даже без ласк отреагировало на обнаженную женщину, да еще и какую.

Она молчала, и это пугало Грейджоя сильнее всего.

– Миледи? – почему-то шепотом позвал он. Теон плохо видел ее лицо, но четко разглядел холодные глаза. – Миледи, что же Вы? Неужели я похож на Эддарда Старка, раз Вы ищете утешение в моих объятиях? 

И Кейтилин заплакала. Теон знал, что это произойдет, но все равно растерялся. Он нашарил дрожащей рукой бриджи, которые леди Старк кинула около свечи, и поспешил надеть их.

Леди Старк, стирая слезы, начала одеваться.

Грейджой, уже полностью отошедший от шока, залюбовался ею.

На пороге женщина обернулась и, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно равнодушней, сказала: 

– Я искала утешения в твоих объятиях, потому, что ты не похож на Неда. Не нашла, увы.

Теон горько улыбнулся.


	9. Удивительный

***********************************************************************************************  
Удивительный  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/2160537  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Гет  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: Мартин Джордж «Песнь Льда и Пламени»,Игра Престолов(кроссовер)Персонажи: Джон Сноу/Арья Старк

Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Романтика, AUПредупреждения: Инцест  
Размер: Драббл, 2 страницы  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
– Это ты удивительный, Джон, – только и смогла сказать Арья, когда Джон, старательно сдерживая улыбку, отошел к камину.

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
АУ, где Арья не сбегала из Королевской Гавани. Серсея-таки выдала ее за Рамси, после чего Манс-налетчик со своими "прачками" помог ей попасть к брату на Стену.  
PG-13 - только за инцест.

 

Джон сдержал себя тогда – он все-таки лорд-командующий Ночного Дозора, а не просто шестнадцатилетний парень. Преодолевая желание потрепать Арью по голове и называть ее «сестрицей», он старательно отводил взгляд от нее и тихо говорил с Мелисандрой.

Арья, кажется, тоже сдерживалась – смотрела на единокровного брата осторожно, исподлобья, внимательно, будто видя впервые. На ее щеке зиял покрытый кровавой коркой порез, мизинец в перчатке вовсе не двигался – его, наверное, и не было. Джон сжимал кулаки и был уверен – если бы Рамси не был убит, то Джон, плюнув на то, что должен сохранять нейтральную сторону, собственными же руками освежевал его.

– Джон, – улыбнулась Арья, когда они зашли в комнату Донала Нойе. Джон потрепал ее волосы обожженной рукой.

– Маленькая сестрица. – Он так давно мечтал сказать это, да не кому-то, а ей, Арье.

– Я так мечтала. – Арья сжала его руку, – чтобы меня назвали «маленькой сестрицей». Да не кто-нибудь, а именно ты.

Она скинула тяжелые меха, подаренные Амбером Смерть Шлюхам (Арья, фыркнув, тогда кинула мех подальше от своих глаз, но когда ей сказали, что придется идти на Стену, то девочка все-таки надела подарок, стараясь не думать, что он от предателя). Джон увидел синяки на хрупких руках, увидел, когда на мгновение задралось платье, порезы на дрожащих ногах. Он ощутил вскипающий гнев и поспешил отвести взгляд.

– Что же за чудовище, этот бастард Болтона, – скрипя зубами совсем как Станнис, тихо сказал он. Сестра засмеялась и приблизилась к нему. Ей было одиннадцать лет, совсем ребенок. С длинными лицом, с растрепанными волосами многим бы показалась уродливой девочкой. Для Джона же ее лицо сейчас было самым красивым.

Арья обняла его – по-детски, доверчиво, ища поддержки. Джон погладил ее по спине. Его правая рука нащупала слишком длинный локон и начала наматывать его на палец.

– Зато я была в Винтерфелле, – прошептала она ему в шею. По телу Джона побежали мурашки. – Дома. Пускай руины, пускай все, кто там были – отец и мать, Бран и Рикон, Робб и Теон, глупая Санса со своей Джейни, Джори и мейстер Лювин, септа Мордейн – умерли или ушли, Винтерфелл все равно остался Винтерфеллом. С богорощей, со старой конюшней, с Вонючкой. – Джон почувствовал, что сестра хмыкнула. – Я была… счастлива? – даже удивленно закончила девочка. Джон почувствовал стыд – она раскрывает перед ним душу, а он думает о руках на плечах и дыхании на шее.

– Ты была счастлива с Рамси? – Он отстранил сестру от себя, чувствуя при этом облегчение и огорчение. Арья поморщилась.

– О чем ты говоришь? – Девочка приподняла волосы и показала синяки на шее. – И это еще малая часть того, что он сделал.

Джон не выдержал – опять прижал Арью к себе. Ее сердце забилось быстро-быстро, а щеки покраснели. Она положила голову ему на плечо.

– Арья, – прошептал Джон, замечая, что опять наматывает прядь на палец. Сестра дрогнула лопатками. – Я ничего не знаю.

– К чему ты это? – сонно спросила девочка. Не говорить же ей, что она напоминает ему его знакомую? Совсем непохожая на Игритт и одновременно похожая на нее. – Джон, что ты так смотришь на меня?

«Как? – с удивлением подумал Джон. – Как я на нее смотрю?»

– Сестрица. – Он мягко отстранил от себя Арью. Девочка немного обиженно посмотрела на него. – Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что ты удивительная?

– Да, септа Мордейн. Когда я уколола иглой, обычной иглой, Джон, Сансу. Но, думаю, ты не это имел в виду. – Они рассмеялись.

А потом он наклонился и поцеловал сестру в теплые губы, взяв ее лицо в ладони. Совсем не так, как Игритт. Игритт он целовал жадно, страстно, словно бы в последний раз – других поцелуев одичалые не признавали; сестру же легко и мимолетно, щекотя губами ее губы.

– Это ты удивительный, Джон, – только и смогла сказать Арья, когда Джон, старательно сдерживая улыбку, отошел к камину.


End file.
